New Century
by OoDarkDragonoO
Summary: I had been obsessed with G Gundam for as long as I could imagine. I had always admired the Shuffle Alliance, but I had never thought they would end up on my doorstep. Or that Kyoji would for that matter. But they did, and this is how it began. *CHAPTER 6*
1. A Prologue, of a Sort

New Century  
  
Chapter I: A Prologue, of a Sort  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello! This is your all favorite author, DarkDragon! Here's another story from me! Oh, and I'll try to update Gathering Shadows as soon as I can!!  
  
Disclaimer: NO, I DO NOT OWN G GUNDAM!! If I did, I'd be making a few new follow-up series!! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
It all started one ordinary day, at one ordinary food-court, except neither were so ordinary.  
  
I looked around the store. There! I saw a wall filled with G Gundam stuff: movies, stickers, models, action figures. But the only thing I was interested in was the vids. I ran over, frantically searching for my all- time fave, "Schwartz Rests in Grace! Domon's Tearful Attack!" Unfortunately, they didn't have it. But they did have three of the six I did need. I quickly took them out and ran up to the cashier. As I paid, I decided to stop by the food court to grab a snack. Looking at my watch, I noticed it was noon. Good. I guess I'll grab a lunch. I remembered the event that had taken place three months ago, one that had sparked my life, the event that had inspired me to write down this adventure.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Hmmm.Chinese.or French? Dunno. I thought. Then a small moving crowd caught my eye. I went over to investigate, momentarily forgetting my grumbling gut. That's when I saw him. My hero. Or one of them, at least. He was dressed ordinarily enough: brown coat and pants, a blue shirt. And like every cute guy, he had girls swarming all over him. But the fact was, he was far from normal. It was both the eyes and the hair that gave me the impression, but his overall appearance awed me. It was him. If you think for a second that he is cute in the show, think again, sister! He's like the cutest guy you've ever seen! But what caught me were his eyes, deep brown eyes. And that's when I actually said his name.  
  
"Kyoji." I whispered. I got a better look at him. It was definitely Kyoji. I pushed by the girls oogling at his looks and, taking a glance at my shopping bag, decided to do a little acting. I got in front of him. I took out one of my new videos that showed a good picture of Kyoji-- actually, it had the photo Domon shows around at the beginning of the series. I held it up to him. "You seen this guy around?" I asked. He glanced at it, I knew he noticed it looked just like him, but continued to move on. I put the movie away. "How do you like my act of--how would you say it? Oh yah--your brother?"  
  
"Who." but it made him stop in his tracks.  
  
"Kyoji Kasshu, I presume? First pilot for the Dark (or Devil) Gundam, said to be dead after his brother attacked him for the good of the world. Age is unknown, though thought to be around 27-28. Mother is dead while trying to protect him, father just recently out of stasis." I said. Then I got on to the real good stuff. "Brother is the Neo-Japanese Gundam fighter and winner of the 13th Tournament, Domon Kasshu."  
  
"How.?" Kyoji was at a loss for words. I grabbed his arm and led him away.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Yah, that was a good day. We became great friends, after he started to trust me. We even live together, in a pretty big house I might add. He's a pretty famous guy around here, mostly for his engineering skills that far surpass anyone else's, not to mention his technological genius. Well, if you come from FC 60 and made a practically unstoppable Gundam with your dad, you'd be pretty smart too. As I was heading for the "miracle court" as I called it, I mused: wouldn't it be cool if the rest of the cast appeared? Heh, I didn't know how close my musings were to truth.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okee everybody! First done, if not up by now. I hope I can get farther on some other things. Hehe. Seeing how it's going, maybe not.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	2. The Knight and the Drunken

New Century  
  
Chapter II: The Knight and the Drunken  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello again. I hope you enjoyed the prologue, of a sort. I hope you like this next chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: dunno the point of these. Anyway, don't own G Gundam, wish I did, believe me, wish I did. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Like I said before, I didn't know how close my musings were to the truth. And while I was busy doing my good share of falling head over heals for a cute guy, I knew I should have been asking "Why?"  
  
As I neared the food court, I noticed that there was an uncharacteristic amount of people. I mean, a really, REALLY big crowd. Again, I forgot my hunger and started for the people. Heh, didn't really need to, because at that moment, I caught sight of red-orange hair, more importantly bangs that seem to defy gravity. _Wonder how much hair gel he uses every morn._ I wondered idly, getting closer. The swirl of a violet cape. I stopped. One word ran through my head: George. Then many more ran through my head: Oh my god! George de Sand.Here? Woa! That's so cool! I wonder if the others are here. Did Chibbody come? More importantly, is he still single.And on and on and on. I even got tired of my own thoughts, if you can believe. I knew I had to get him outta there, but how? I can't be open, no way! And yet I didn't know any sneaky way short of dragging him out. And personally, I don't think that's a good idea (professional fencer and all). I knew almost no swordplay skills, so I couldn't challenge him. Then I got an idea, a sneaky, crafty, almost-too-good-to-be-true idea. Heh, this would be good. I pushed through the crowd, hoping feverishly that I could pull this off. Well, I could be a good actress if I wanted to. I hoped.  
  
"Move it peoples! Show's over! Go home!" I shouted. Heads turned. I pushed and shoved until I was in front of George himself. My heart was racing from excitement. _Maybe I can pull this off._ I thought. "Go on! Move! This show's over!"  
  
"Show?" one of the people asked.  
  
"Yeh." I answered. I gave George a look that I hoped said: Shut it, lemme take care of this. "Costume. Trying out a new costume."  
  
"But it's not Halloween!" another person protested.  
  
"Eh, so? Good head start on the competition makes it easier. Anyway, he," I jerked my finger at George, who was silent and confused, "wanted to make sure his costume was a hit, y'know?"  
  
"It's a great costume!" one shouted.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Keep it up!"  
  
"Great, great. Now we gotta go!" I said. I grabbed George's arm and dragged him off, much like I had Kyoji. Once we were out of sight of that annoying crowd, I hauled George into a space between two buildings. I was about to explode with questions, but I could tell he had some of his own.  
  
"How do you know my name?" George asked.  
  
"How id you get into the 21st century?" I shot back. George sighed.  
  
"Mademoiselle, please answer my question," he said. I guessed he was either unable or unwilling to tell me the answer to my question. I guessed it was the latter.  
  
"Fine." I snapped. I guess I was acting younger than my age, but I had just so many questions. My age, by the way, is 20. "I know your name because you're my hero."  
  
"Hero?" he muttered. "Domon said nobody would know us."  
  
"Domon? He's here too?!" I asked excitedly.  
  
"How do you know about us?" he asked, staring at me, trying to figure out how exactly I could possibly know about the Shuffles so way back in the past.  
  
"You really wanna know?" I asked. He nodded. I took a deep breath, then began my "Shuffle Info" speech. I decided to mix it with my "People Info" speech. "George de Sand of Neo-France, 21, pilot of the Gundam Rose, and Jack of Diamonds in the Shuffle Alliance. Chibbody Crocket of Neo-America, 20, pilot of the Gundam Maxter, and Queen of Spades in the Shuffle Alliance. Argo Gulskii of Neo-Russia, 26, pilot of the Bolt Gundam, and Black Joker in the Shuffle Alliance. Sai Sici of Neo-China, 16, pilot of the Dragon Gundam and Ace of Clubs (or Club Ace) in the Shuffle Alliance. Domon Kasshu of Neo-Japan, 20, pilot of the Shining and Burning (or God) Gundams, King of Hearts in the Shuffle Alliance. Schwartz Bruder of Neo- Germany, mirror of Kyoji Kasshu, android, pilot of the Shadow (or Spiegel) Gundam, sometimes referred to as the "Wild Card" of the Shuffle Alliance. Kyoji Kasshu of Neo-Japan, brother of Domon Kasshu, 28, pilot of the Dark (or Devil)/Ultimate Gundam. Allenby Beardsly of Neo-Sweden, 20, pilot of the Noble Gundam, and when under the influence of DG cells, the Walter Gundam. Prime Minister Wong Yu-Fat of Neo-Hong-Kong, pilot of the Walter Gundam. Master Asia (or the Undefeated of the East, or Tohou Fuhai) of Neo- Hong-Kong, 50, pilot of the Hoaw and Master Gundams. Michelo Chariot of Neo-Italy, pilot of the Neros Gundam, and when under the influence of DG cells, the Raven Gundam. Gentle Chapman of Neo-England, pilot of the Royal (or John Bull) Gundam, and when under the influence of DG cells, the Grand Gundam. Major Ulube Ishikawa of Neo-Japan, pilot of the Grand Master Gundam. Rain Mikamura of Neo-Japan, 20, partner of Domon Kasshu, pilot of the Rising and Shining Gundams, and for a short period of time, the Dark (or Devil) Gundam, in love with Domon Kasshu. Princess Maria-Louise of Neo- France, in love with George de Sand. Janet, Shirley, Cath and Bunny of Neo- America, crew of Chibbody Crocket. Natasha of Neo-Russia, crew and prison warden of Argo Gulskii. Keoi and Zuisen of Neo-China, monks and crew of Sai Sici. Cecil Holgar of Neo-Denmark, in love with Sai Sici. Hans Holgar of Neo-Denmark and pilot of the Mermaid Gundam. Andrew Graham of Neo- Canada and pilot of the Grizzly Gundam. Dr. Mikamura of Neo-Japan, father of Rain Mikamura. Dr. Kasshu of Neo-Japan, father of Domon and Kyoji Kasshu, currently out of stasis. Commissioner Karato of Neo-Japan, fat and balding (sorry, had to add that). Seitt Gyuzelle of Neo-Turkey, pilot of the Minaret Gundam. Chico Rodriguez of Neo-Mexico, pilot of the Spike (or Tequila) Gundam. Kiral Mekirel of Neo-Napal, pilot of the Mandala Gundam. Gina Rodriguez of Neo-Mexico, brother of Chico Rodriguez. Romario Monini of Neo-Portugal, pilot of the Jester Gundam. Markirot Chronos of Neo- Greece, pilot of the Zeus Gundam. Dahal Muhammad of Neo-Egypt, pilot of Mummy (or Pharaoh) Gundam the VII (or VIII)."  
  
George was gaping and speechless. I smiled innocently. "My speeches have that affect on people. Now can I start asking questions?"  
  
"Um.er.uh." he said. I took that as a yes.  
  
Again I took a big breath. "How did you get here? Why are you here? Is Domon here? Wait, you answered that already. Are Chibbody, Argo, Sai or any of the girls here? What is it like to pilot a Gundam? What is the MTS suit like? What is it like to be possessed by DG cells? Wait, don't tell me, I don't think I want to know. Did Rain and Domon get married? What about Argo and Natasha? Are Sai and Cecil dating yet? Ooooh! Has he proposed? Have you proposed to Maria-Louise yet? Is Chibbody still single? Do any of his girls have boyfriends? Did any of you change into something normal before going into public? Can you show me how to sword fight? That's one thing my instructor can't do. What about Domon? Can he show me anything? Can you show me your Shuffle Crest? You didn't bring your Gundams with you, did you? God, that would cause havoc! Hey, are you okay?"  
  
George looked as if he was about to faint. "F--Fine, mademoiselle." He finally managed. He got his act under control. I hoped he would answer some of my questions. "We should go to the hotel, and you can.meet the others. I'm sure they'll be.ecstatic to meet you."  
  
"Okay. What hotel are you staying at?" I asked. I bet I knew though.  
  
"Rosary Inns." He said. How did I know? I'm psychic.mwahahahah! Kiddin'. It fit him, s'all. "Rose"ary Inns? Get it? Heh, tough crowd. Anyway, as I was saying, we began to walk to the Rosary Inns. On the way, we passed by some bars. On particularly caught my eye, and George's. It was normally a quiet pub, an Irish bar, but now you could hear the sounds of a brawl. _Wonder who could be making such a racket._ I thought idly. George was going to find out.  
  
"Stay here, mon ami, for your own safety." He said, before sweeping into the bar, his violet cape almost getting caught as the door swung shut. _We'll have to something about that._ I noted. I was about to go in, that's how long he was taking, when he came out, pushing a drunk man in front of him.  
  
"Chibbody, why do you get drunk so often?" George asked the man. Now I knew why his blue-and-pink hair, long fringed blue jacket and red shirt with a yellow star looked familiar. It was none other than Chibbody Crocket, Queen of Spades. I thought of a horrible nickname I'd try in him when he became sober and almost giggled. _Queenie, I'll call him Queenie!_ I thought. Oh yes, I was so cruel!  
  
"The Chibbody Crocket?" I asked. Chibbody, being drunk, didn't notice anything different. I guessed he was used to being addressed so.  
  
"Yeah, that I am!" he said, striking what he thought was a regal pose, but it just sent him off-balance and reeling backwards.  
  
"Please, Chibbody, we're not in Future Century 60 anymore!" George said. Chibbody looked at him stupidly.  
  
"We ain't?" he asked.  
  
"No." George said in exasperation. "Hopefully Domon isn't drunk, or else we'll have a problem."  
  
"Nah, he's probably spending time with Rain, sweet Rain." Chibbody said, getting a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"And Argo never gets drunk." I injected.  
  
"Nah, he just spends time with his lady-friend. She's pretty when she's not in that uniform." Chibbody said, his eyes again far away.  
  
"Chibbody, Chibbody." George muttered, shaking his head in despair. "Please, miss.?"  
  
"Kayla Anderson at your disposal.or indisposal.whatever." I said. I couldn't quite remember what it was I was supposed to say.  
  
"Please, miss Anderson, if you would help me get him to the hotel.?" George asked me.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to." I said. We both grabbed one of Chibbody's arms, hauling him in the right direction. _God,_ I thought. _This is going to be one hell of an adventure!_ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, hoped you liked it. Writing it was loads of fun. Hope you liked the speeches, they required some help from Danielle (ShadowTide). Read her stuff, it's good. Anyway, au revoir!  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	3. Of Fountains and Crazy Arguments

New Century  
  
Chapter III: Of Fountains and Crazy Arguments ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Hey peoples! It's me again! Did ya miss me? *Silence* D'ya want me autograph? *Crickets chirp* D'ya want the next chapter? *Nothing* Fine. *Pouts* Be that way! I won't give you another chapter! *Hears wild cheers* Now that's better.  
  
Disclaimer: pointless. Y'all know I don't own G Gundam, right? *Silence and confused looks* Estupido. Well, I don't. *More confused looks* But I do own Kayla. *Silence, until one shouts "Who?"* Forget it. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
As we walked to the Rosary Inns, we passed a park. With a fountain. I glanced back at Chibbody, the drunken jackass. Anso. I thought. I know a bit of Spanish. (Anso means "jackass") I got a mischievous look in my eye. I tugged George's sleeve.  
  
"Yes, mademoiselle?" he asked.  
  
"I think Chibbody wants a dunk in the fountain." I said. For the first time, I saw George grin (discounting the time he was possessed by the DG cells, that was more of a psychotic smirk).  
  
"I quite agree with you, mademoiselle." He said. We dragged him over to the fountain. And we threw him in. It wasn't a deep fountain, but Chibbody still managed to flounder for a bit before getting his feet on the bottom.  
  
"What was that for?" he sputtered indignantly. I smiled, and we both walked off. For a moment Chibbody stood there, and then he ran after us, staggering every now and then. "Who are you?" he asked me once he caught up.  
  
"Kayla Anderson, a big fan of yours, Queenie." I said.  
  
"Queenie?! How dare you call me that! How'd you even come up with it?" he was more confused and curious than angry and indignant.  
  
"Easy. Queen of Spades: Queenie." I said smugly.  
  
"How'd you--" Chibbody started, but George interrupted.  
  
"Please, Chibbody, don't ask." He said. I giggled. Oh yah, I was cruel. Maybe I'll subject them to my "G Gundam is the Black Sheep" speech sometime. Or my "Gundams and Their Attacks." I'm still debating.  
  
"Anyway, you still single?" I asked Chibbody. He beat his chest with his fist proudly.  
  
"Yup, you becha! An' I don't plan on a family anytime soon." He said proudly. George muttered something uncomprehendable, but it sounded something like: "Idiot." Chibbody glared at him. "Preppy Priss." George turned to him.  
  
"Brute."  
  
"Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes."  
  
"Stupidite,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Idiotic."  
  
"You little."  
  
"Queenie."  
  
"Oooooh! You're going to get it now." Chibbody lunged for George, who nimbly sidestepped. I decided to intervene before they began an all-or- nothing brawl.  
  
"Er, guys.We don't randomly kill each other for amusement in this century." I said nervously, my shopping bag behind a leg.  
  
"So?" Chibbody asked, getting up. I stepped between him and George, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"So if you do, people will either think you're crazy and put you in jail, or think you're crazy and put you in a mental institute. Neither of which I believe will help your cause, whatever that happens to be." I said pointedly. Chibbody grumbled something about women "were supposed to be the submissive gender."  
  
"Now, Queenie, don't get you're feathers all ruffled. I might just tell Shirley that." George said. I was amazed that it was he who said it. Knightly, gentleman-acting, chivalrous, all-about-manners, formal George? Yup, he was spending too much time with Chibbody. I voiced my thoughts.  
  
"Wow, George. I think you've spent too much time around Chibbody." I said.  
  
"You are quite right, mademoiselle." George said. "Chibbody, or should I say Queenie, is too much of a brute for me."  
  
"Which is why we like to spend time together, eh, Sir Knight?" Chibbody said, smiling. He either didn't notice that George had called him Queenie again, or was unperturbed by the fact. I was seriously hoping it was the latter. I changed the subject yet again.  
  
"I think we should go to Rosary Inns now. I for one am dying to meet Domon and the others!"  
  
"Good idea." George said. He began to walk again, Chibbody and I quickly catching up. However, we would soon be sidetracked yet again. And by the cutest and shortest of the group.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Erm, yah. Short, meaningless chapter. Done for pure amusement on my part. Sorry, I hope next 'un'll be better. Oh, and sorry for the OOCness of George. I'll try to stick more to the image the show gives out from now on. Just couldn't resist this time.  
  
Black Joker Lady-- Okay, sorry you're confused. For one, I like to pretend that Kyoji somehow survived, erm.yah. That's how she can be living with him. And yes, "I" am talking, 1st person and all. "I" am named, in this story, Kayla.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	4. Food for All!

New Century  
  
Chapter IV: Food for All! ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
YES!! I got outta my rut!!! Three cheers for me! That didn't take long.  
  
Tell me if you think I should introduce the characters one by one or all together. Well, there will be the appearance of one other character in this chappie, so enjoy!! Oh, and I changed Chibodee's name spelling, just to let you know. I'm not going to change it in the others, just from hereon out.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm lazy, see last chapter. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
If you haven't quite figured it out yet, the way to Rosary Inns takes us through a whole host of areas. You've seen the mall, bar, and park, now time to take a trip into the market. George was up ahead. I kept thinking, as people watched us pass, that George definitely needed new clothes. As we neared the market, I noticed an unusual crowd around a booth with heavenly scents drifting over to us. I identified it as Chinese, specifically fried rice. Chibodee, being the gluttonous freak he was, just pushed his way through the crowd, earning his share of hostile stares.  
  
"'Ey, China! Whatcha making?" he called over the heads of the crowd (he was at least half a foot taller).  
  
"Food!" called a very familiar voice. "Free food!"  
  
George and I waded closer, and a look at the chef confirmed my suspicions. There, standing in the booth, was Sai Sici of Neo-China. He flicked the pan he was holding up over his head, not faltering when the shades that were balancing atop his head fell across his eyes. He smiled broader as he saw Chibodee and George, but his happiness dimmed somewhat when he saw me. He put his sunglasses atop his head again and peered at me more closely. He talked to Chibodee for a moment then looked back at me once more.  
  
"Want some food Sis?" he called. I figured he was talking to me.  
  
"Nah, not really," I said. Then, with stars in my eyes, I walked up to him. "But are you really Sai Sici from Neo-China?!"  
  
"Uh.yah," he answered hesitantly.  
  
"Good, then you're comin' with me!" I said, and hauled him out of the booth.  
  
"HEY!!" shouted the whole crowd.  
  
"Closing time," I answered. Mumbling, the crowd dispersed.  
  
"But I was havin' fun." the short Chinese boy said dejectedly. I glanced back at him.  
  
"You're sixteen, right? In this day and age, for people your age to be running a food booth alone isn't very usual," I said in explanation. I looked him up and down. If you've ever seen the eppie where Sai meets Cecil, you can imagine what he's wearing. If you haven't, here's the low- down: he's wearin' a pink shirt with a yellow and green short-sleeved jacket--more like over shirt--, blue shorts, little white slipper-like thingies and sunglasses.  
  
"Yeah, but--" Sai Sici started, but I cut him off.  
  
"I'm older than you, so you listen to me. 'Sides, the faster we get to your friends, the faster your friends can meet mine," I said.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Chibodee asked. I winked at him.  
  
"That's a secret, Queenie," I said.  
  
"Hey! I told you not to call me that!" he shouted.  
  
"Let's go!" I said, ignoring his outburst. George nodded, and, with Chibodee dragging China-boy, we left. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Grrrr.short chapter, I know. But we're gettin' to the good part! I just hope I don't get stuck in another rut.  
  
~*DD*~ 


	5. Girl Meets Boy Boy Meets G Gundam

New Century  
  
Chapter V: Girl Meets Boy. Boy Meets G Gundam.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I LIVE!!! I LIVE!!! There were several reasons that I didn't update. All it adds up to is procrastination. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nothing much happened the rest of the way to the hotel. When we finally reached the place, we went strait to the string of rooms the Shuffles had checked out. I wondered how they had gotten any in the first place, seeing as though they probably don't have any currency from this time, but I didn't ask. Instead, I was jumping up and down in excitement, acting like a two-year-old going to a candy store.  
  
Well, there was some truth in the statement.  
  
I was going to see the rest of the EYE-candy in this unexpected store.  
  
We went first to Domon's room. George knocked. "Domon? It's George, please open the door."  
  
"Comin'!"  
  
A tall, dark haired, brown-eyed man opened the door. Shirtless. I think I was drooling. If you think he looks hot without his shirt in the anime, check him out in the REAL world.  
  
Yeah, I was definitely drooling.  
  
"Cute bishie."  
  
He looked at me like I was crazy. "Who's she?" he asked, pointing.  
  
"Mademoiselle Kayla Anderson. I met her at the food court," George explained, somewhat vaguely.  
  
I snapped out of my stupor and smiled casually. "Yo," I said, doing a two- fingered salute. He blinked.  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"You're weirder."  
  
He glared.  
  
I glared back.  
  
Then Chibodee got into my line of sight. "Can we just go in?" he asked. I shrugged, and followed the others in the hotel room.  
  
"WHOA," I said, my eyes bulging a bit. I had only been in a suite once, and that was at the Luxor in Los Vagas when I was thirteen. I frankly didn't expect to be in another one. I wondered how much the room cost. "Hey Domon! How much did the room cost?"  
  
He whirled around and stared at me. Again. That guy's got a thing with staring. "How do you know my name?" he asked.  
  
"What G Gundam fan would I be if I didn't know the name of Domon Kasshu?" I replied haughtily.  
  
"G Gundam?" Chibodee and Domon echoed. I took a video out of my bag and handed it to Domon. It had a picture of Domon and Asia staring at each other, and had, notably, Chibodee's and George's fights with Domon.  
  
"An anime created by the ingenious creators of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam 0080, Mobile Suit Gundam 8th MS Team, and many other Gundam series that have been a big hit both here in America and over in their original country of Japan. G Gundam is a sort of the "black sheep" of the Gundam series because it is not war-centered. Also, the cockpits in G Gundam differ from all the other series as well, with the MT system instead of hand-held controls," I said. The five other people in the room blinked.  
  
"How is it possible that people from your time have an anime series that is exactly like my life this last year?" Domon asked. I shrugged.  
  
"I think it's a subconscious thing," I answered. The stared. "You guys live in a parallel dimension right? Well, the creator of this show gets his ideas, but doesn't know that his subconscious is tuned in with another world and that's where all his ideas come from."  
  
"You.are.crazy," Chibodee said.  
  
"Yup!" I said happily.  
  
"Do you have any more of these videos?" George asked. I nodded.  
  
"The only one I'm missing is the one where Domon has to kill Schwartz and Kyoji," I said. They all winced, probably at the unpleasant memories. "Anyway, lets go to my house!"  
  
"Let me get Argo and Rain," Domon said, walking out the door.  
  
"I shall find Maria-Louise," George said, and left.  
  
"Gotta get the girls," Chibodee said with a wink.  
  
"I'll be right back with Cecil!" Sai shouted and bounded away.  
  
I was left all alone, in a suite, with a computer with Internet connection and a TV with a PlayStation 2. Oh, the chaos.  
  
* * *  
  
When the Shuffles came back, they found me avidly playing Kingdom Hearts (I take it everywhere with me), listening to various Japanese songs which I hastily downloaded from the Internet, jumping on the bed while pressing buttons on the PS2 controller at the speed of light (okay, not really).  
  
"What are you doing?" Rain was the first to speak.  
  
"Playing--Kingdom--Hearts--and--listening--to--music!" I shouted in time with every bounce.  
  
"COOL!" Sai Sici shouted, and joined me on the bed.  
  
"Sai Sici!" Cecil cried. "There are people below us!"  
  
Her voice was lost among the music spewing from the computer.  
  
It took them a whole hour to pry me away from the PS2, and that was only when they told me the time.  
  
"He'll be home soon!" I shouted, saved and shut off the PS2, the computer and bolted out the door, waiting in the hallway for the others to catch up. Then once they caught up, I realized I left my stuff back in the room, and zipped back to grab my Kingdom Hearts game, and my vids. Then I ran back to the elevator, completely out of breath.  
  
"Damn, you run fast," Chibodee commented.  
  
"Thank--you," I panted.  
  
When we got out of the elevator, I began to lead them to Kyoji's and my house.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, that was a total streak of genius. Especially the jumping-on-the-bed- playing-PS2-and-listening-to-music part. *grin* That was also a longer chapter than most. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
DD 


	6. Reunion and Past Stories

New Century  
  
Chapter VI: Reunion and Past Stories  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiya. Since I'm bored and have not much else to do.end of school and all.I'm gonna do this chapter. Guess who makes his first (second, depends on how you look at it) appearance?  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be famous and rich. Do you actually think I'd be writing this if I was famous and rich?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fifteen minutes later, after my strange.obsessive-compulsive breakout, we arrived at my house. I opened the door.  
  
"I'm home!!" I shouted into the kitchen, which had the only lighted light in the house.  
  
"Welcome home!" came the answering voice. I grinned slightly when I saw Domon pail.  
  
"Impossible," Rain murmured.  
  
"Oi! Kasshu, get out here! We have some guests!" I shouted. "Be polite," I added.  
  
"Coming!" he shouted. "GACK!! THE CHICKEN'S BURNING!"  
  
I sighed long-sufferingly, and looked back to the G-crew. "I'll be right back. Elder Kasshu likes playing with fire, I've learned."  
  
I walked into the kitchen, leaving the G-crew in the hall with puzzled faces. "Can you fix the chicken?" Kyoji asked.  
  
The "chicken" was a black ball. I stared at him like he was crazy. "Please say you didn't cook for your family," I replied in a pleading tone.  
  
"No, mom did that," Kyoji said whistfully.  
  
"Judging from the chicken, I'm glad she did," said a new voice. Kyoji whirled around. I stayed where I was.  
  
"Kyoji, I'm sure you've met Domon before? He just turned up today, though how he got here I have no clue, but hey! No one cares, do they?" I turned around to see the two brothers staring at each other. "That's what I thought. I'll cook dinner, Ki-chan, okay?"  
  
"'Nii-san, is that you?" Domon asked.  
  
"Ototo-chan? How--Why--?"  
  
"ONII-SAN!!!" Dmon cried, and launched himself at Kyoji like a two-year- old. I thought it was hilariously cute. Then I smelled smoke.  
  
"THE PATAOES!" I shouted.  
  
At the joint cries of "ONII-SAN!!" and "THE PATATOES!!", the others came running. What they saw made them stop in their tracks.  
  
"Kyoji?!?" Rain cried. Kyoji looked at her fondly, messing with Domon's hair at the same time.  
  
"Hey Rain," he answered, his eyes soft. And they all were completely ignoring me.  
  
"Yep, just ignore the bearer, just ignore her," I muttered. And they did. So I tossed the potatoes and got out some instant macaroni and cheese. About.the whole case. I opened them up and poured them into a big bowl, added the water, and put fifteen minutes on the microwave. When I looked again at the others, they were all chatting happily.  
  
I shook my head. How nice it would be to have a family.  
  
Mine's gone.  
  
I quietly left the kitchen, coming back fifteen minutes later to add the instant cheese and mix. They were still talking. I stood listening to them talk, mixing in the cheese. I was happy that my all-time-fave anime characters had come to life, and that they were here, and that Kyoji got to see his family again, but I felt so out of place. I finished mixing the cheese in, and set the bowl down on the counter.  
  
"Hey guys, the food's done," I said. Kyoji turned his head.  
  
"Macaroni again?" he asked sourly.  
  
"Unless you want to try your hand at chicken again?" I asked.  
  
"Uhhhh.no," he said. "What happened to the potatoes?"  
  
I pointed.  
  
"That's coal, Sis," Sai informed me.  
  
"Coal-used-to-be-potatoes," I retorted. "Anyway, I'm not really hungry, so I'll be in my room. Kyoji'll show you around, I'm sure."  
  
"Are you sure, Kayla?" Rain asked. I nodded my affirmation, and took my leave.  
  
"Kayla?" Kyoji's voice called after me.  
  
"Have fun!" I shouted back cheerily, and slammed my room door, locking it. "There, no interruptions," I muttered. I looked at my TV and VCR, then took a G Gundam video off of my shelf. I inserted it into the VCR, and played. The vid had the first three episodes in the Shinjuku arch. Depressing stuff. I felt depressed. It worked.  
  
Seeing the Shuffles and their girls as they were.it brought back some memories.  
  
I was an only child born to a middle-class family. My mother was the normal house-working wife, staying at home to take care of me while my father went off to work. Dad was a guidance counselor at the local high school. About seven years ago, when I was 13, we were all going to a big theme park that had just opened up. My father, who was at the wheel, wasn't looking and ran a red light.  
  
If he had been looking, mom wouldn't have died.  
  
He was thrown in jail for manslaughter; the guy he had run into was killed in the accident. Mom died after that; she had gotten badly injured in the crash. I was sent to an orphanage for the time being, until I was eighteen and could fend for myself.  
  
Dad got out of jail, but he's only seen me once since then. He said I reminded him too much of Mom, and it hurt.  
  
It got better when Kyoji came. My mind was more on getting him accustomed to this century than on my unseen father.  
  
I guess seeing all the Shuffles laughing and talking like Mom and Dad used to talk with their friends.  
  
I turned the volume up.  
  
Sometimes it was best to let sleeping dogs lie.  
  
If only it was that easy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ Got a little.erm.sad at the end. Sorry about that. I thought I wouldn't get angst in here till later. Sadly, humor can't remain humor with a plot like I have in mind.  
  
As always, review!  
  
DarkDragon 


	7. Falling

New Century

Chapter 7: Falling

------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I think I'm on a roll here! This story is ALIVE!!! Though for how long is debatable.

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?

WARNING: Not so humorous chapter ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------

I faintly heard a knock on my door. I ignored it.

"Kayla?" Kyoji's voice drifted over to me. I turned the volume up. It just happened to be the last of the Shinjuku arch. I turned it up especially loud so that anyone could hear outside. The part was when Kyoji turned his back on Domon and left.

"Kyoji, no, don't go! KYOJI!!!"

"Kayla" Kyoji's voice--what little I could hear, anyway--was distinctly weaker. "Pleaseat least turn it down"

"Just ignore me," I shouted over the sound. The beginning song started.

__

[FLYING IN THE SKY

Takaku habatake Oozora wo doko made mo

SHINING FINGER

Kagayaku hikari ga Chi no hate terashi

Kiseki wo yobu SPELL

Furimukazu aruku no sa

Mugen no chikara ga aru

Nando demo tamesu no sa

Donna ni kurushite mo yaritogeru (G Gundam)

Ai wa itsu mo kono mune ni

Towa ni kieru koto wa nai

Kono te ga sakende iru

Ashita e to hashire]

"Kayla!"

This was a new voice, but I recognized it as Domon's.

"Yeah?" I asked.

__

[FLYING IN THE SKY

Takaku habatake Oozora wo doko made mo

SHINING FINGER

Kagayaku hikari ga Chi no hate terashi

Kiseki wo yobu SPELL

BRIGHT YOU NOW

Kimi ga egaita Mirai e no shinario wa

SHINING FINGER

Yume wo tsukamou Subete wa omou mama ni

I GET A CHANCE!]

"Come out!"

"Why?"

"Please?" Kyoji asked.

"No."

* * *

Outside the door, Kyoji stared worriedly. "She only gets like this when she's depressed," he stated.

"_She_ gets depressed?" Domon asked, remembering the scene at the hotel.

"She's only human, Ototo-chan," Kyoji answered. He heard the music from inside. "And so am I. This may be only an anime, but sometimes I think she puts on certain episodes just to torture me"

"Why?" Domon asked.

"To know that someone is also depressed," he answered mechanically. "She told me that herself."

"Why would she be depressed?" 

"Probably because we were excluding her when we were talking."

"Butshe didn't make an effort to join in."

"She's like that. She's open when it comes to talking one-on-one, but when there's a group talking like a familyshe justgoes away into a corner to sulk or something."

"It doesn't make sense"

"Of course it does. She's getting lost in her memories. Her mom died seven years ago and her father hasn't seen her since he wasfor a while, anyway."

"Oh"

"I guess we should just leave her alone."

"Yeah, I guess"

* * *

Yet another hour later, when I was about to the Sai/Argo episode in the Guyana arc, Kyoji came knocking again. Well, I thought it was Kyoji.

"Kayla?" Rain's voice drifted through the sound of the episode.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you unlock the door so I can come in?" Rain asked.

"Come back with Kyoji, and then I will," I said. Five minutes later, Kyoji's voice drifted in.

"Kayla? I'm here, so can you let us in?" he asked.

"Yeh, hold on a sec," I said, watching Argo ripping himself from the stone. Then, turning the TV off, I got up and opened the door. "Come in," I said, allowing Kyoji to pass, but not Rain. "Sorry Rain, but I want to talk to Kyoji alone, okay?"

"Okay," Rain said, and walked the other way to join the others. I shut the door and locked it again.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" Kyoji asked me as I sat on the bed. He beckoned me into his lap, and I gladly obeyed.

"It's just that with you and the Shuffles reunited and allI feel alone again" I whispered. Just sitting in his lap, like a child being comforted, gave me a feeling of security.

"You're never alone, Kayla, you know that," Kyoji chided softly.

"I--I guess," I mumbled.

"Oh, Kayla, I've gotta tell you something. Turns out that the Shuffles were paying by credit card, a fake one by today's standards. They got kicked out of the hotel and I offered to let them stay here. The sleeping arrangements are done, and it seems I'll be sleeping with you."

"Sleeping with me?" I asked, inappropriate thoughts flooding my head immediately.

"Ernot like that. I'll be sleeping in your room."

"You know very well that there's not enough room for another mattress. But my bed is big enough for two."

"Are you sure you're comfortable with that?"

"As long as you are."

"Okay, then."

"What's the time?"

"Three in the morning. I think the others are going to bed. I'll go say goodnight and come back, okay? Just stop being depressed. You know I hate it when you're depressed."

"Okay," I said with a smile. He smiled back, dumping me onto my bed unceremoniously.

"That's the Kayla I know and love," he said, and left. _Know and love? I wondernah, it's just an expression_, I thought. I have to admit, over the time he had been here with me, my small crush had turned into more. Oh, that sounds so cliché, but it's true. I guess you could say I was steadily falling for him.

And he did absolutely nothing to stop me.

= = =

Not very humorous. I'll try to get back on track next chapter. I just needed this one to sort things out.

See yah next chapter.

DarkDragon


	8. The Horror That Is Nat

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: New Century

Chapter 8: The Horror That Is Nat

= = =

It was seven in the morning when I heard the doorbell ring. Grumbling, I turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but the doorbell kept ringing and ringing.

"Make it stop" I mumbled, and put the pillow over my head. The ringing stopped, finally, and I sighed.

And was up in an instant as I heard a scream. Kyoji was awake too, the Schwartz aspects of his personality kicking in as he blurred from my vision and was gone.

"Damn ninja," I groused and ran to the door.

And laughed so hard I couldn't stay upright.

George was standing at my door, a blush covering his handsome features, as a girl my age glomped him repeatedly. Kyoji was just shaking his head sadly.

"Tell the whore to stop," he said, chucking.

"Nat isn't a whore!" I snapped back, but I knew he was just kidding. Natasha York was 19, from France. She lived in France most of her life, but her parents were American and they eventually moved back to their home country. Nat, as I called her, was definitely boy-crazy, and would glomp any cute boy in sight, thus earning her the not-so-nice nickname, "whore." She had black hair, truly black and not dyed, and sparkling hazel eyes.

I walked over to where Nat was standing, speaking rapidly in French to a bewildered George, and smiled. I had to pity him; Nat was probably doing what I had done yesterday, save in French.

"Nat," I interrupted her mid-sentence. Nat looked at me. "Natasha York, meet--"

"George de Sand," she finished for me happily, and glomped me.

"George de Sand, meet--"

"Natasha York," Nat interrupted again. I glared at her, and she smiled innocently back. George blinked.

"B-bonjour," he stuttered. I suspected it was more from embarrassment than shock. Then againthose two happened to go hand-in-hand when it came to him.

"Hi, Ki-chan!" Nat waved at Kyoji, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"What's all the noise," came a very unhappy and very, very grumpy voice from the hall. Domon.

Nat saw him, screamed a rabid-fangirl scream, and glomped him thrice. Domon was too shocked to move until he heard a chuckling from behind him.

"Looks like you got a new girlfriend, Domon."

"Shut it, Chibodee," Domon snapped, pushing down Nat's fourth attempt at a glomp. Natasha stopped in mid-glomp.

"ChibodeeChibodee Crocket?" she asked excitedly, ducking under Domon to look at the third G Gundam bishonen. Chibodee nodded.

"OHMYGOD!!" she cried, and glomped him. I had to wonder if her arms ever got tired from all the glomping. Chibodee blinked.

"Bro, what's going on?" came the sleepy voice of Sai Sici. Nat stopped glomping Chibodee.

She blinked, thought, and shook her head. She turned to Sai. "You're too short to glomp," she said matter-of-factly.

He looked at her like she was crazy. 

After that, the G-boys went to get their respective girls to introduce them to Natasha.

= = =

This chapter is dedicated to Starlight Kaya (Natasha York) who let me use her character with some very big tweaks. Sorry if you don't like her that much, Nat!

She got my out of my small rut you see. I owed her something. ^^

DD


End file.
